elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble in Skyrim
is a Companions quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Quest giver: 'Farkas *'''Reward: '''300 *This is a Radiant Quest and randomized Details Talk to Farkas to get this quest. This is one of three possible repeatable quests Farkas will offer the player after reaching a certain point in the Companions quest line. The quest seems to be completely randomized each time. A few examples are listed below. Possible Objectives *Kill lthe leader of Halted Stream Camp (Bandits) *Eliminate the Falmer in a cave northwest of Whiterun. *Kill the leader of Clearpine Pond. *Kill the leader of Shimmermist Cave. *Slaying vampires in Bloodlet Throne. *Kill the leader of Redoran's Retreat. *Kill the leader of Brittleshin Pass. *Kill the leader at the Wreck of the Winter War, located Northeast of Windhelm. *Kill the leader of Haemar's Shame. *Kill the leader of Halldir's Cairn. *Finding a lost iron axe in the Lost Echo Cave, west of Solitude. *Killing the mage threat at Rannveig's Fast. *Kill The Bandit Leader in Valtheim Towers *Kill The Forsworn Witch in a cave south of Rorikstead *Kill Strix, leader of the Glenmoril Witches west of Riverwood. *Kill the Spriggan leader and clear Shadowgreen Cavern *Kill the leader of Yngol Barrow :*NOTE: if you clear this cave out prior to accepting this quest from Farkas, the Spriggan leader will not spawn again, only the normal spawns. There is also no way to abandon the quest. However, the cave will re-spawn upon re-entering the cave, including the chests. *Kill the Spriggan leader of Peak's Shade Tower *Kill the leader of the Tovald's Cave, north of Riften and south east of Windhelm. *Kill the leader of Dead Crone Rock. *Kill the leader of Broken Oar Grotto. *Kill the leader of Knifepoint Ridge. *Kill the leader of Serpent's Bluff Redoubt *Kill the leader of Harmugstahl *Kill the ice wraith located at Alvor the blacksmith's house. *Kill the leader of Silent Moons Camp *Kill the leader of Volthiem Keep Return to Farkas once the mission is complete for a reward of 100-300 gold. Bugs *After completing the objective, the quest may get moved to the Quest Complete list before you've turned it in, so Return to Farkas is never checked off and the reward is not received. Sometimes this completely halts the questline, making it impossible to finish. Other times it's still possible to receive the next quest from Farkas. :*Resurrecting the target and killing them again may fix the issue, but it's not guaranteed to work for everyone. Sometimes the target NPC is too high of a level to resurrect. At this point the only thing which works is to reload a previous save. :* It is highly advisable to save before getting each new mission from Farkas seems to be the best workaround. *Similarly, if the target NPC has been killed prior to obtaining the quest, Farkas will never provide the option to complete the quest (even after the NPC has been respawned either naturally or manually). Consequently, other Companions will not grant other tasks or quests, thereby making further progress with the faction impossible. :* Use the console to manually enable the next stage in the "main" quest line. Open the console and enter the command "setstage C01 0"; then, speak to Skjor to acquire Proving Honor . This seems to work, though other issues may or may not arise later (has not been thoroughly tested). :*Another possible fix could be applied right after killing the main target of the quest. While still on Redoran Retreat, make sure to have only the current quest active, open the console and type the command: "movetoqt CR05 1". That should teleport the player directly to Farkas, and be able to finish the quest. ::*Sadly, this solution can also cause additional problems. When you finish the quest with Farkas, he won't give additional jobs, and when trying to speak with Aela, she'll comment on the player still running a job for Farkas. There's no additional info about how to overcome this. *If Farkas asks you to clear out the Bandits in Valtheim Towers or Broken Oar Grotto after already being cleared, the Quest marker will lead to the Leaders dead body. Since he/she is already dead and the quest can not be completed. :* Fix: If the dead body is still present, use the console and type "resurrect", then kill him again. :* Waiting awhile before collecting the quest seemed to allow the bandits at valtheim to respawn, however the quest was still not completable. Returning to Falkas allowed him to give a different quest which meant progression up the companions was still possible. *If asked to kill the Falmer in Shimmermist Cave, the leader may not show up, preventing completion of the quest. * If asked to kill the leader of Knifepoint Ridge when he has already been killed during Boethia's Calling, will prevent quest completion. * Upon killing the Falmer leader, attempts at talking to Farkas result in a "This person is busy." * If you speak to Farkas again he will give you another mission to do intstead of that one * When asked to kill the leader at Dead Crone Rock, Drascua, if you have completed "Pieces Of The Past" which left Drascua dead, she will remain dead and therefore, the quest is incompletable. The Companions' questline Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Radiant Quests Category:Companions Quests